


Ты дарила мне розы

by Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гокудера приходит поздравить Босса с днем рождения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты дарила мне розы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Reborn minikink по заявке: Цуна/Гокудера. Прийти поздравлять с днем рождения и застать курящим на балконе. Секс прямо там. Гокудеру заводит вид Цуны с сигаретой во рту

Галстук, пиджак, букет. И совсем немного динамита – на всякий случай. Вроде бы ничего не забыл. Охрана привычно сканирует его взглядами, и Гокудера взбегает по главной лестнице, удивленный царящей в особняке тишиной.

После безрезультатного осмотра приемной, кабинета и личных комнат Гокудера обнаруживает Десятого на балконе и настораживается, улавливая легкий запах дыма.

\- Опаздываешь, Гокудера-кун, - говорит Десятый не оборачиваясь, но в голосе не слышно недовольства, скорее простая констатация факта.

\- Прости. Вылет задержали. – Гокудера подходит ближе, жмурясь на заходящее солнце. После полумрака в комнате оно кажется особенно ярким. – С днем рождения, Десятый. –Зачем он вообще купил этот дурацкий веник? За каким чертом Десятому боссу Вонголы сдались розы? Надо же быть таким идиотом.

\- Белые, - говорит Цуна. - Снова. Столько лет прошло, а ты не меняешься.

Гокудера осторожно выглядывает из-за букета. Десятый улыбается. На нем черная рубашка, рукава закатаны по локоть, в расстегнутом вороте отчетливо видны выступающие ключицы. Гокудера сглатывает и замирает, наткнувшись взглядом на источник дыма. Наполовину выкуренная сигарета зажата в пальцах так уверенно, что не остается сомнений – она далеко не первая.

\- Десятый? – Гокудера смотрит на сигарету как на неведомое животное, изумленно и растерянно. Сердце отчего-то стучит чаще. А когда губы Цуны плотно и почти ласково обхватывают фильтр, резко выдыхает. В пиджаке становится невыносимо жарко, и Гокудера торопливо расстегивает пуговицы, дергает галстук, удавкой затянувшийся на шее. – Ты…

\- Я тебя ждал. – Цуна забирает розы и тихо смеется. – Никто, кроме тебя, не дарит мне цветов. Спасибо.

\- Не за что, Десятый. – Гокудера смотрит на тлеющий кончик. Неуловимое движение пальца, и пепел разлетается. Цуна с силой затягивается и выдыхает. Едкий запах щекочет ноздри. Голову ведет как от первой в жизни затяжки, рубашка липнет к телу, и Гокудера все-таки стаскивает пиджак, бросает его на перила и как зачарованный подается вперед. Он никогда не думал, что сигарета в зубах может выглядеть настолько… вызывающе и сексуально. – Давно ты? – голос звучит хрипло, но Гокудере плевать. Ему хочется оказаться еще ближе.

\- Недавно. Тебе жарко, Хаято?

\- Не знаю. Н-немного. Кажется. – Рука у Десятого горячая от запястья до локтя, может быть, из-за пламени, которое живет в нем всегда и которое так сложно рассмотреть в обычной жизни. А губы сухие и горькие от никотина. Гокудера отлично знает этот вкус, но на собственных губах он ощущается иначе. Он не понимает, что только что сделал и что с ним происходит. Он боится об этом думать, но не может остановиться. – Десятый. – Звучит почти жалобно, и Гокудера ненавидит собственный голос, который предает, и тело, которое льнет к боссу так бесстыдно и откровенно, руша все защитные барьеры, возведенные очень давно, в другой стране и в другой жизни. – Десятый…это…

\- Да.

Букет падает на пол. Шуршит обертка. Исчезает за балконом окурок. Ладони Цуны на спине, на голой коже кажутся раскаленными. Гокудера плавится под ними, на ощупь расправляясь с пуговицами и молниями. Еще немного. Только бы успеть. Пока не рассеялся дым, пока Десятый не передумал.

\- Скучал. Завидовал Японии, - шепчет Цуна, рывком разворачивая спиной, нагибает, вжимает грудью в парапет. Воздуха не хватает. Гокудера моргает, жадно дышит ртом и срывается на стон, сжимаясь вокруг мокрых настойчивых пальцев. Внизу расплывается стриженая лужайка. Пальцы двигаются, растягивают, трахают, посылают огненные вспышки по позвоночнику, заставляют извиваться и всхлипывать. Гокудера вцепляется зубами в руку, чтобы не просить, не требовать и не орать, и резко двигает кулаком по члену, потому что терпеть и ждать больше невозможно. Но Цуна стискивает запястье, не давая продолжать, и входит одним длинным толчком. Много. Больно. Хорошо.

Гокудера смаргивает слезы и чувствует во рту соленый привкус – кровь. А потом кричит уже не сдерживаясь, отзываясь на каждое движение горячего, пропахшего дымом Десятого. Это больше чем хорошо. Это так, что хочется остановить время навсегда. Но у Гокудеры очень давно не было секса. Поэтому когда Цуна наконец сжимает его член, так по-хозяйски и уверенно, будто делал это всю жизнь, Гокудера кончает и проваливается в обволакивающий, вязкий туман наслаждения.

Они опираются на парапет, соприкасаясь плечами. Там, внизу, в банкетном зале, уже все готово. Еще совсем немного – и штаб Вонголы заполнится людьми, но Десятый не спешит, и Гокудера рад этой отсрочке.

\- Ради этого стоило научиться курить. – Цуна улыбается и достает из пачки сигарету. Гокудера щелкает зажигалкой, тоже прикуривает и спрашивает, хотя уже и так знает ответ:

\- Повторим, Десятый?  



End file.
